


Uncle!

by Charles Edward Stewart (eddiecharlesstewart)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nice! Hades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiecharlesstewart/pseuds/Charles%20Edward%20Stewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tags kinda say it all, Nice Hades!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle!

Poseidon looked across the black marble table in Hades realm in exasperation.  
“Please…” he begged the lord of the underworld before him.  
“No!” Hades grunted, turning to look away from his brother in irritation. He cursed the younger god for coming here and wrenching hidden, buried feelings to the fore.  
“Please… He’s my only child… Please!” Poseidon pleaded.  
“NO!” Hades barked.  
“You would leave my child to Zeus’ mercy?!? Do you hate me still?”  
“You never helped my children!”  
“You never told me about them, not until it was too late…” the Sea God whispered, “ Do you know how much it hurt to find out from Aphrodite… that my big brother couldn’t trust me with this… did not believe in me…”  
Poseidon turned to go, tears welling in the sea-green pools of his eyes.  
“If this is how little you value my heart, my love, which even if you have forgotten, you still hold… Then it is better he does not go to your care!” the younger god sighed. “Farewell my brother.”  
The sea god turned and fled, sobs wrenching his chest as he ran from the underworld, past a saddened Persephone.  
“That was well done” she hissed, sarcasm dripping from her tongue, moments later when Hades staggered from the room.  
“What was I to do?” The elder god sighed wearily.  
“You could for once have followed your heart!”  
“What?” Hades gasped.  
“We both know that we- are more friends than lovers…” Persephone chuckled.  
“Oh…”  
“Now I want you to look after that child… not openly… but you will see that he survives…”  
“What are you planning woman?” Hades grunted suspiciously.  
“Nothing” she muttered lightly.

 

Twelve years later.  
Hades sat in his throne room when as expected the son of Poseidon appeared before him.  
“I want my mother back… and the lightning bolt!” The young boy shouted.  
“I have neither” Hades grunted.  
“My Mum, You took her…Please… give her back…” the boy pleaded.  
Hades looked upon the son of his younger brother; he was the spitting image of his father when they had been trapped in Kronos’ belly. Sea-green eyes stared pleadingly at him, Hades steeled himself.  
“You may have your mother back…” Hades sighed, unable to resist the image of his brother when they had been closer. “But I do not have the lightning bolt!”  
The child of Poseidon peered into the black eyes of his uncle.  
“Ok” he whispered, cowed by the truth and darkness in his uncles eyes.  
Hades expression softened.  
“If I were you I would look at the son of Hermes. And his gifts.” Hades stated kindly, a kindly smile playing upon his lips.  
The boy looked up in confusion.  
“On you go child… continue your quest… I shall return your mother to her home… I wish you all the best…” Hades said softly. “Do not hesitate to ask for my help in future… your father is bound by Zeus’ laws, but I will be here for you.”  
“Ok, Sir”  
“Oh and Perseus… know that I only took your mother to hide her from Zeus… he has a poor record in these things.”  
“Thank you…”  
“Call me uncle” hades smiled.  
“Thanks Uncle!” Perseus grinned.  
“Call me Percy!”  
“Okay Percy” Hades chuckled. “Goodbye.”  
“Bye” Percy cried as he was whisked by Persephone pearl.

 

It was almost two years later  
Hades received an Iris message from his favourite nephew.  
“Uncle…” the boy panted, pained.  
“Percy!” Hades gasped.  
“I-We found two of your children… but we’re in trouble… there is a Manticore after us…”  
“Do not fret, I shall send aid…” Hades hollered.

Hades Opened another iris message as the other faded.  
“Artemis? I need your help!” Hades cried.  
“Yes Uncle…” she grunted suspiciously.  
“Some demigods… Young Perseus and my children are in trouble nearby you!”  
“Don’t worry, we’ll save them…” she chuckled softly.

 

Hours later Percy, still limping from the Manticore’s attack, slipped from the sun chariot, stopping to lift little Nico from the huge vehicle. His sister had joined the huntresses and the little boy’s eyes were still red-rimmed with tears at his imminent abandonment.  
Percy led the small boy through the gates into camp half-blood. Campers scurried over to marvel at the new arrivals. Percy shielded the smaller boy against his chest as he led him through the gathering crowd to Chiron.  
Nico wondered openly at the centaur as he stood in the big house before the camp director and Chiron.  
“He will have to go in with the Hermes lot.” Dionysus grunted disinterested.  
“But…” Percy protested.  
“Peter Johnston… Be silent!” the god barked morosely.  
“No! Hades is a major god… he should have a cabin!” Percy cried angrily.  
“What?!?” The two immortals grunted, “Hades will not have a cabin while I’m camp director!”  
“Then Nico can stay in the Poseidon cabin!” Percy shouted.  
“No… Poseidon won’t allow it! It disrespects him!” the alcoholic god hissed.  
“He’ll be fine… Uncle Hades deserves to have his children stay in comfort!” Percy grunted.  
“UNCLE HADES!!!” Dionysus Howled.  
“Yes he is my uncle!” Percy chuckled.  
“Ok Percy, ok” Chiron sighed.  
The son of Poseidon jumped in victory before a very startled Nico and confused Chiron.  
The child of the sea tugged Nico behind him as he ran to the cabin by the water’s edge.  
“And this is my humble abode” Percy said with faux-pompous motioning grandly at the Poseidon cabin.  
Nico giggles lightly before following the older boy into the cabin. Immediately the young Italian boy was awestruck by the blue-ness of the cabin, everything was blue.  
Percy blushed as Nico marvelled at all the blue.  
“I really, really, really like blue” Percy chuckled by way of explanation.  
Nico giggled as he slung himself down on a bed, marvelling at the gentle tinkling of the fountain.  
“That’s my bed…” Percy mumbled blushing a deep crimson.  
“Oh sorry” Nico muttered.  
“We can share if you want… this room is awfully empty… company would be nice…” Percy whispered bashfully.  
Nico grinned openly, leaping from the bed to pull Percy into a hug, the smaller boy buried his face in the material of Percy’s camp t-shirt, sniffing the heady scent of the boy- a mix of sea air, musk and sweetness. Nico snuggled deeper into Percy's warm, protective arms.  
Percy pulled the small son of Hades closer, leaning down he burrowed his face into the messy ebony locks on the smaller boys head. He took a deep breath, inhaling the mix of earth and spice that seemed to ruminate from the little boy.

A few weeks later Percy held his cousin in a similar embrace. Clutching tightly on the material of the boy’s shirt as Nico sobbed openly. Chest wrenching heaves threatening to engulf the tiny boy as he mourned.  
News had arrived from the quest to find Lady Artemis… Bianca… Nico’s sister had died.  
The boy sobbed openly in Percy's arms as the older boy wrapped himself tighter around his friend to protect him from the prying eyes of other campers.  
Percy carried the boy to their shared cabin, whispering softly in his ear, Nico just lay limp in the other’s arms, emotion draining his body of energy.  
Percy lay Nico down on the bed before kneeling before him.  
“I-I-I think it’s time we… went to see your father…” Percy whispered softly.  
“How…?” Nico whimpered softly.  
“He gave me these pearls to get to the underworld.” Percy whispered showing the boy the string of pearls attached to his necklace. “Just hold on tight to me.”  
Nico slowly got up and pulled himself closer to Percy, burrowing himself into the older boy’s chest and clinging to him. Percy lifted a pearl to his mouth and bit it.  
With a great whooshing they arrived in the underworld. Nico shuddered in Percy's arms.  
Before them hades sat upon his throne of skulls reading a paper and supping coffee from a mug reading ‘best Uncle (and lord of the dead)’.  
The older boy smiled kindly before calling his favourite uncle.  
“Uncle!” Percy cried.  
“Percy!” Hades cheered happily.  
“Liking the mug I got you?” Percy chuckled.  
“Very much!” the lord of the underworld joked.  
The elder god then turned to his son mournfully.  
“Ah… Nico my boy… we must talk…” Hades sighed softly. “But first … I must ask something of Percy.”  
“Yes Uncle?” Percy inquired innocently  
“Follow me!” Hades grunted seriously.  
The young demi-god followed his uncle from the room, following the elder god to the river Styx.  
At the banks of the steaming, hissing river they stopped. Hades sighed sadly.  
“My boy…” he murmured, “You will face great challenges soon… I wish for you to be prepared… You know the Styx will give invincibility to those worthy who bathe here…”  
“Yeh…?”  
“I wish for you to take the dip… it may help you… Your mother gave her blessing when I asked her…”  
“Ok Uncle” Percy sighed, following his uncles advice without question. He tugged off his shirt and stepped into the turmoil of the waters.  
Immediately blinding pain flashed through his mind. He felt his flesh melting, burning stripped from his bones. He let out a scream of agony as the current dragged him under the molten river.  
His mind became lost… his life flashed before his eyes… his mother…Nico…Nico…Nico… he felt a tug at his back, near the base of his spine… Nico…Nico…Nico… thoughts of the little Italian boy kept him anchored to his body. Slowly he felt his skin return, the burning ceased and soon he emerged from the waters- whole.  
A tearful Hades tugged him from the waters, cradling him against a warm chest as he was wrapped in a soft blue blanket and carried up to the Palace of Hades. “I’m sorry my boy…” Hades whispered as he lay Percy down on a soft bed before leaving the room. Darkness swam across Percy's vision…

 

He awoke many hours… or was it days later.  
Nico lay beside him, asleep, on the bed, fully dressed as when they had arrived. He looked down to find himself dressed only in the blanket Hades had wrapped him in. the older boy blushed, shifting to pull the towel lower to cover his thighs.  
Nico suddenly blinked awake, startled by the movements dark eyes drank in Percy's body, creeping over the bare torso and long legs hungrily. Percy blushed furiously as Nico crawled over to lie atop him, soft lips planted chaste kisses to his lips, neck and chest. Percy grasped his hands in Nico's wild hair pulling the smaller boy up to kiss him passionately upon the boy’s plush lips.  
Percy moaned wantonly when Nico pressed his hand against his lower back… his mortal spot.  
Percy passion ignited began tearing off Nico's clothes.  
“Have you ever done this?” Percy asked staring brazenly at Nico while allowing a spit slicked finger to slide down the boy’s back and into the crease of his arse.  
“N-n-no…” Nico whimpered, panting.  
Percy’s finger circled Nico's entrance, the boy shuddered as Percy prodded his tight hole, his finger dipping into the boy, drawing a groan from the Nico. Nico shuddered, Percy's finger breached his entrance, slipping through the tight ring of muscle, a burning sensation ensued and Nico's erection waned. His face screwed up as he tried in vain to hide his discomfort. Percy saw pain evident on his cousin’s, he pushed the finger in deeper until he brushed a knot inside, the son of Hades bellow him writhed and gasped, thrusting his hips backwards onto Percy’s finger. Percy added another finger. Nico felt momentary discomfort at the intrusion but the pleasure quickly returned. Another finger was soon added, when Percy decided Nico was suitably loosened he removed his fingers. Nico whined at the feeling of emptiness in his arse. Nico gave out a pitiful plea for Percy with puppy eyes and a childish pout.  
Percy positioned himself below Nico’s now empty pulsing anus. Without warning the boy dropped himself down onto Percy’s cock, impaling himself. Pushing forwards he suddenly slid deeply into Nico. Nico felt Percy penetrate him, felt his arse fill, tight passage almost ripped apart by Percy’s massive manhood. He cried out in pain at the raw burning in his arse. Percy hesitated as he realised the pain his partner was in, unsure how to proceed he looked into Nico’s eyes and saw a hunger that told him to continue. Percy thrust further into Nico until his cock reached something impenetrable, a burst of pain and pleasure overtook Nico and he cried out to Percy begging for more, harder faster rougher as Percy’s cock stretched him. Percy complied, withdrawing out of Nico in his entirety then slamming back in. in out in out in out. Harder, harder, harder. Faster, faster, faster. His cock pounded Nico’s tinny frame. Nico hung limply too his thighs as Percy plundered his tight hole. As Nico reached climax with a little help from Percy massive hands stroking his proportionately smaller cock, Nico cried out in ecstasy. Then with a great shudder Percy came also, filling Nico once again with his seed, claiming the limp form of the boy as his own as much as he belonged now to the boy before him who dozed lazily on the edge of sleep. Percy pulled the covers over them and wrapped himself around Nico, spooning the boy. Just as Percy was about to fall asleep Nico asked a question that confused him for a moment.  
“What am I?”  
“What?” Percy mumbled.  
“What am I…to you?” Nico added.  
“Oh… well I guess you’re my boyfriend…” Percy whispered sweetly.  
“Good, fancy some pomegranate?” Nico smirked mischievously.  
“Don’t need it” Percy huffed jokingly.  
Nico grinned wildly, snuggling into his boyfriend’s chest and falling asleep.

The next morning the boys awoke and kissed gently before sloping into the dining room for breakfast. Hades sat at the head of the table, staring knowingly at them. Persephone chuckled equally knowingly as the boys blushed crimson.  
“Congratulations are in order…” Hades laughed.  
“Errr…”  
“To the future Mr and Mr di Angelo…”  
Percy near choked in shock… while Hades rolled about the floor laughing.  
“Oh…Your face…” he cackled.

 

Weeks later and Percy and Nico, having defeated Kronos, were indeed planning their wedding. Demi-god lives too short eh!  
Then Percy disappeared. 

 

Hades was among the first gods to reach Olympus after the disappearance became known.  
“Where is my Nephew!” he thundered, his expression stony with fury.  
At the same time Poseidon arrived thundering “Where is my Son!” an expression akin to a hurricane crossing his face.  
Zeus glanced at his two brothers with suspicion “What has this to do with me!”  
“Nothing you fool! It’s your manipulative bitch of a wife we intend to crucify!” Hades barked.  
“What do you accuse me of?” Hera screeched with faux innocence.  
“If a hair on Percy's head in hurt… I will tear you to shreds myself sister!” Hades yelled, gnashing his teeth angrily.  
Poseidon turned to his brother in confusion and elation, before turning stormily to the matter at hand.  
“By all the gods I will tear Olympus down if he is harmed!” Poseidon screamed like the waves suddenly lashing the coast of some far of island, a vent to the sea god’s fury.  
“That is treason!” Zeus spluttered. A crowd of other gods were now gathering in the main hall of Olympus watching the dispute with interest.  
“To hell with you!” Hades grunted.  
Hercules stepped forwards to defend his father, Poseidon cast him such a glare that he retreated. Persephone stepped forwards to stand with her husband. Apollo and Hermes stepped forwards also to protect their favourite young Demi-god.  
Artemis joined Hades, as well as Hestia and a host of the underworld Gods.  
Dionysus went to stand by his father, along with Hercules who slunk past his uncles’ glares.  
Triton, to the surprise of many joined his father. “Nobody hurts my wee brother!”  
Zeus cried, “I am…”  
“Fuck off!” Hades interrupted.  
Affronted Zeus shouted, “I am King of the gods…”  
“Self-proclaimed king!” Hades yelled hoarsely.  
“I-I-I…” Zeus stuttered.

 

In New Rome Nico di Angelo stood before the blank face of his lover. Recognition suddenly flashed across the boy’s face and he slumped exhausted into his boyfriend’s arms, deflated by the hardships he had faced alone.  
“Fancy a pomegranate?” Nico whispered cheekily.  
“You know what, I might just!” Percy chuckled.

Percy glanced over Nico's shoulder as two figures appeared.  
He slipped from his lovers arms and ran towards the figures.  
"Dad" Percy cried, running towards the two gods.  
"Uncle!" he cried as he grasped hades in a hug.  
"Percy" the older god chuckling happily as he hugged his Nephew.  
"Hi Dad!" Percy chirped happily. hugging Poseidon also before running back to Nico.


End file.
